Electric Kisses
by BloodDove01
Summary: This is going to be a short series of one shot's for HotStreak and Static!  Yay Yaoi! There will be everything from Porn to Fluff. This is dedicated to the lovely FlamingReaper! You rock!
1. To Hot To Handle

**Hi! This is going to be a short series of one shot's for HotStreak and Static! Yay Yaoi! There will be everything from Porn to Fluff. SO BE WARNED! If I owned Static Shock, it would not be a kid's show!**

**This is dedicated to the lovely FlamingReaper! You rock!**

**Electric Kisses**

**Drabble 1: Too Hot To Handle**

HotStreak hated when this happened. He went hard the second Static came into view… And who wouldn't?

But, at the very least there was a reason this time; the teenaged super hero had gotten a costume change.

The first costume simply did not flatter him. It was visibly thrown together with things had at hand. The jacket was old, beat up, and about two sizes too big, hanging limply from his shoulders, nearly trailing on the ground. The shoes were sneakers that had already seen everyday use. The lightning bolt on his white tank top was spray painted on. The mask had been part of someone's Halloween costume. HotStreak even recognized the pants as the sweats that Virgil Hawkins used for gym class. Another thing bad about the original costume, one look and HotStreak know just whose face lay behind that mask.

The second costume had fit him so much better. The sleek material of the shirt and pants was fitted to cling to him and the shoes were water proof. The mask and goggles actually stayed in place during a fight.

But this… This new costume was perfect! It was tight fitting, made of a water proof material similar too, but not as form fitting as spandex. A medium blue shirt clung to his wiry muscles the sleeves cutting off just below his shoulders, giving it a short sleeve look, the rest of the material flowing into his gray-black pants. A jet colored circle and lightning bolt sliced through the length of slate blue fabric. A deep gold utility belt clipped the dark and light fabrics together at the contours of his slim hips. Black boots cut off at mid-calf, framing his athletic legs. And, finally, black, fingerless gloves were strapped onto his slender hands, clasping just above the wrists. Even his hair had gone through a change, the dread locks he had easily warn had been cut off, his hair taking an almost crop cut. This time around, the mask was a silver-black, it stuck to the bridge of his nose in a similar way to glasses, highlighting his delicate high cheek bones and seemingly making his lips all the more plump.

HotStreak watched as the two hero's, Static and Gear arrive on the scene, the tecno super looking very much the same. But, then again, why would Gear need a costume change? After all, HotStreak only paid Talon enough to trash Static's costume.

**Hope you liked it! R and R!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	2. Your Thoughts On Themes

**I'm bored. New chapter! This is a Theme sentence drabble! Includes AU! And other pairings! I own…. A brand new copy of the NightWish CD Angels Fall First! Listening to Elven Path right now!**

**Electric Kisses**

**Drabble 2: Your Thoughts On Themes**

_**Think Pink**_

HotStreak had given up on trying to hide his laughter almost an hour ago. "Really Sharon?" Virgil asked. "Does it have to be pink?"

_**Down**_

HotStreak moved a split second to late… And Static plummeted to the ground below.

_**Lotus**_

Dread locks were tangled and woven with flowers. PermaFrost giggled. To HotStreak, the sleeping man beneath the many blossoms was the most beautiful flower of them all.

_**Escape**_

HotStreak liked Mr. Hawkins, so much more so than his parents combined.

_**Dragon **_

"How can you play this crap?" "How can you not enjoy Dungeon Siege?"

_**Age**_

"I swear…" Static starts, swiping a fry from Gear and an onion ring from HotStreak. "Shiv gets dumber every time we run into him."

_**Dark**_

"It's called Symphonic Metal. It's an art form combining Opera and Hard Metal. Static says I'm embracing my Emo side." Batman looks between Static and Gear. "That's because you are."

_**All The Time And Space**_

"I'll find you." His hands clinched around the locket, the picture inside showing a smiling face. "I love you."

_**Spring**_

As the cells opened, the penitentiary halls filling with liberated Bang Babies, HotStreak smirked. It was time to visit the lovely little creature that put him here.

_**Cosplay**_

"Who are you supposed to be? The boy wonder?" "The real question is what are you supposed to be?"

_**Nature**_

HotStreak didn't know Static was afraid of spiders.

_**Season Of Winter**_

"I hate winter." Virgil grumbled huddling as close as close to his boyfriend as he could. HotStreak wasn't so sure though, he was really beginning to like the cold.

_**Pixels**_

The scene was funny. Virgil was out cold on the couch, HotStreak wrapped around him. Richie was reprograming the refrigerator.

_**Stalker**_

"You are so luck that you being a Creeper turns me on."

_**Until We Die**_

"Till death do us part." He whispered, fingers threading through red locks.

_**Your Hand In Mine**_

HotStreak dived, barely catching the unconscious hero as he fell.

_**Demon**_

Dakota would never know that their Hero slept in a Demon's clutches.

**There are most likely going to be a lot of these. I get bored easily.**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	3. Running Down The Concepts

**More boredom equals more random stuff. Enjoy! I own the doggie of brownness, not Static Shock. **

**Electric Kisses**

**Drabble 4: Running Down The Concepts**

_**Careless**_

Sharon growled as she wrapped the bandage around the gash on HotStreak's upper arm. "You really need to watch what you are doing."

_**Tale**_

"Once upon a time there were four fairies…" Virgil started stopping as PermaFrost sat up suddenly. "Can they be ice pixies?"

_**Together We Stand Invincible**_

"Bring it on!" HotStreak whispered, his hand tightening around Static's.

_**Blue Dust**_

Sharon frowned at Adam. He was laughing she was covered from head to toe in blue flour.

_**Simple Thoughts**_

His kisses are so soft and sweet… So very unlike his fire.

_**Enchanted**_

The lightening spirit coiled happily around the fire demons warm being, cooing happily in comfort.

_**Unfurling**_

Talon bolted from her sleep. Something was wrong… Why the hell was HotStreak smiling?

_**Kind Acts**_

The murderer's motorcycle out maneuvered even the fastest police vehicles. At this rate, he would be over the border before they could stop him. Just a bit further now… The cycle's tiers melted to an ooze on the pavement.

_**Droplets**_

Rain drizzled on the old gas station roof, lightly pattering around them. But Virgil was safe and warm in HotStreak's arms.

_**Sugar**_

"Too sweet!" Virgil whined, absently sucking on the hard candy. HotStreak regretted watching the sensual spectacle as he felt his pants tighten.

_**Graffiti**_

HotStreak wanted to paint his name in bruises across chocolate skin.

_**Brink **_

"Please…" He whimpered. "More…"

_**Forest **_

"So Sparky, which way out?"

_**Night**_

They snuggled on the roof for hours until both fell asleep.

_**Sweet Nightmare**_

Gear stared at the marks lining Static's arms. The question was simple…. Was he happy?

_**Paper**_

"Not now!" Virgil insisted squirming away from HotStreak's groping hands. "This is due tomorrow!"

_**Honor**_

"I never attack an unarmed opponent." The armored man stated looking down on Static's crumpled form. A fireball collided with the center of his back. "Yeah, well I'm not so nice!"

_**Institute**_

"Xavier's Institute For Higher Learning?" "Yeah, I got a letter from them to."

_**Almost**_

He stood over the drugged super grinning darkly. He reached forward to take the smaller man, only to be knocked away by zap cap and a thrown fire ball.

_**Addicted **_

Electricity was a drug to him. It shocked along his arms calming him, only his tempers heat challenging it.

**Yay! Mini shout-out to another show!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
